lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
The Silent Soul
Availability This quest is available after completing the quest For Love the Bell Tolls. Quest Details The Scaredy-Cat Magus asks you to find a treasure in The Great Sand Sea and hands you a Scribbled Note. After accepting the quest you are redirected to the Sand Sea. Proceed to the Searing Cauldron and touch the pillars in the given order "C-4-B-E-A-1". Examining other pillars during this sequence will not cause you to start over. Letters go southward, numbers westward, you can look at the Searing Cauldron map to find them. After the last one a small girl appears and walks off in a specific direction, hinting to you as where she will be once you regain control of Rush. Head towards the transporter, after you find her (K-7) and pick up what she seems to have dropped you will be redirected back to the pub in Balterossa where you'll receive your reward. Reward * Godstone of Souls * Leads to: The Hero * Leads to: The War of a Thousand Years Dialogues Gossip :Athlum: :Pleasant Young Man: "So I was walking through the Town Square and heard this guy all "you gotta believe me! if you look at the pillars in the Great Sand Sea, then...g-g-gra-! ...That's the story, anyway." :Bartender: "'G-g-granny,' he says!? How rude! I'm not even close to hitting my prime, that cheeky little-ooh!" :Balterossa: :Bartender's Daughter: "So I was walking through the Town Square and heard a man all "you gotta believe me! if you look at the pillars in the Great Sand Sea, then...g-g-gra-! That's the latest news, daddy." :Bartender: "'Ho? I have no idea what that means, but it sounds suspicious! Beloved daughter, I forbid you from going to the Great Sand Sea!" :Bartender's Daughter: "O-okay... :Elysion: : Mysterious Part-Timer: "Some guy got the wits scared out of him in the Great Sand Sea. He was talking to a pillar when ghosts appeared out of nowhere. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "Guys who talk to pillars scare me more than ghosts." : Mysterious Part-Timer: "...True." :Royotia: :Pleasant Young Man: "So I was walking through town and heard this guy all "you gotta believe me! if you look at the pillars in the Great Sand Sea, then...g-g-gra-! An' that's the story!" :Bartender: "'Harumph harumph... harumph! Great Sand Sea... I've never been there and thus have nothing to say about it. Next!" :Pleasant Young Man: "You... you can't be serious..." : Scaredy-Cat Magus: "I hear the treasure of one of the Old Kingdoms is supposed to be in the desert somewhere. But... I bet the place is filled with ghosts... Hey, would you go look for me?" :: Rush: "Nope." :: Scaredy-Cat Magus: "Well, aren't we boring..." : or: :: Rush: "Sure." :: Scaredy-Cat Magus: "Cool! So, there're a bunch of pillars set up in the desert to keep you from getting lost. And they've all got IDs on them if you look close. If you look at them in the order: C-4-B-E-A-1 then... *shudder* The pillars are engraved with the language of the Old Kingdoms, so take this - it'll show you how to read them." And we're back... : Scaredy-Cat Magus: "Hey hey, so you got the hidden treasure!? You're so brave! A rock? Some stupid old rock is the hidden treasure of the Old Kingdoms!? Gimme a break! I thought I'd gotten such an awesome tip, too! Ugh, guess I gotta work on my eavesdroppi-uh, my info-collection technique. Well, I don't need this thing. Present for you! Later." Quest Log # A lady magus wants me to recover an old treasure from the Great Sand Sea. She also gave me a code: C-4-B-E-A-1. I wonder what it's for. # I used the code C-4-B-E-A-1 in the Great Sand Sea and a little kid appeared. I think he's trying to guide me somewhere. # I brought the ancient treasure back to the lady, but she didn't seem to want it. I don't understand women... Category:Quests